


True Love's Kiss Lead Me to You

by artsforest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsforest/pseuds/artsforest
Summary: When Alya makes an observation during a sleepover, Marinette is left with the realization that she's in love with Chat Noir. But is that the only thing she realizes?





	True Love's Kiss Lead Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Prime Queen, but there aren't any spoilers unless you didn't know about the kiss.

Marinette was stretched out on her stomach atop her bed clad in her pajamas. The baby pink spotted shorts didn’t quite connect with the white tank top and exposed just a sliver of her back. Alya was on her phone, sitting pressed into the corner of the bed with a view of the mess that they made of Marinette’s room just a few hours before. Whoever said sleepovers were clean is a liar. They’d planned the sleepover to concoct another scheme for how Marinette would somehow manage to ask Adrien on a date. Pictures of him were spread about the room with various maps and time sheets with each aborted plan. Even the massive schedule, that Alya thought was creepy yet adorable, was out with Adrien’s updated schedule written hastily in red marker. Marinette was so in love that it's painful to watch. Alya was determined to help her friend because Marinette helped her and Nino get together at the zoo. Well, she went out with Nino under the impression that Adrien would be there, but details don’t really matter.

Alya was reading LadyNoir conspiracy theories and saw the infamous kiss during the Dark Cupid attack. “Hey, I have a question,” Alya started, not looking up from her phone. “Do you remember when Kim turned into Dark Cupid?”

Marinette turned to face her friend and cracked open a single blue eye. She thought back to that day. Poor Kim had been crushed by his crush. And she’d had to kiss Chat. “Ugh, how could I forget? Ladybug had to kiss Chat Noir.” 

Well, that wasn’t the expected response. Alya tore her inquisitive eyes from her screen and toward Marinette. “Why was that a problem?” she pressed. The reporter in her wanted to get to the bottom of this.

“It was a shocking moment for all of us, wasn’t it? It’s not something that was easy to forget.”

Alya squinted at her. “Would you have preferred to do it?” 

“What? Kiss Chat Noir? If it undid whatever happened to him, then sure. Whatever it took to save the day,” Marinette laughed.

“Yeah, but not just any kiss. You know they’re always true loves kiss. Would you still do it?”

Marinette flushed red. “OH! Umm nevermind then I don’t think it would work. It's not like I love Chat or anything. That'd be ridiculous.”

“You sure about that? You seemed pretty confident that your kiss would have broken his curse. And in class, we talked about curses only being broken by true love’s kiss. So that means you love him,” Alya teased. 

“But the only guy I love is-“ she stopped as she felt the realization wash over her. Adrien. The only guy she loved was Adrien. Which means her true love’s kiss would have only worked on him, but it worked on Chat. So if it worked on him that meant...

“Oh.”

"What?"

“I-I’m in love with Adrien.”

“Uhh yeah? I know.” She gestured out to the room that they’d made a mess of with his photos and imagined responses. “But we’re not talking about him right now. We’re talking about Chat Noir and I think he’s outside your room right now.” She pointed to a window and Marinette saw a pair of glowing eyes just before they disappeared.

Marinette looked at Alya who was looking at her with a look of both satisfaction and amusement. “Um,” she started, “maybe you should go. I need to go talk to a certain stray about spying. And we’re nowhere closer to me asking Adrien out than we were before” Alya nodded, still smiling, and made her way down from the loft that was Marinette’s bed.

“Yeah, I got it. I’ll get out of your hair, so you can talk to a superhero. I want all the details tomorrow during lunch break. All of them.” She said as she closed the door behind her, overnight bag in hand.

Marinette scrambled off her bed and rushed to the mirror, she frantically searched her face for any stray popcorn or croissant crumbs and made sure her hair was in place. She remembered she was in her pajamas, but there was nothing she could do about that now. After one final once-over, she made her way to the ladder leading to her bed. Her hands gripped the railing.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. _What will I even say to him? Should I tell him that I know who he is? Should I tell him who I am?_ Her heart was pounding in her ears while her thoughts spiraled out of control. Without giving the situation any more thought, she forced herself up the ladder and onto her bed to climb onto the balcony. When she emerged, she was assaulted with the fresh air and the sight of Paris that never got any less magical, no matter how many times she saw it. And there, reclining on the rails with a smirk on his face, was Chat Noir 

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop you know?” she teased, trying to keep some semblance of normalcy as her life fell apart. She leaned on the rails and watched Chat. His blonde hair looked like a halo in the light of the sunset. The more she looked at him, the more she could finally see the similarities between him and the boy she loved.

“Princess, we both know I’m a _purrfect_ gentleman.” He looked down at her, a playful smile on his lips. He turned so that they were both looking out onto the city. Their sides were pressed together as he yawned overdramatically and stretched a leather-clad arm across her shoulders.

Marinette looked at the arm and then back to his smiling face. “Really? _Purrfect_ and then the age-old yawn and stretch? Maybe you’re losing your edge. You should consider sharpening your wit and your claws.” She reached up to flick the claws just barely grazing her arm. Despite this, Marinette’s heart was racing. Chat and Adrien were the same person and Chat was pressing her into his side right now. That meant Adrien was doing it. Which meant Adrien was teasing her. Maybe even flirting with her. 

“Mari, you wound me. Right here,” he said reaching with his free arm to place a hand over his heart. Once she smiled, he moved the hand back to the railing to give them more balance.

Marinette stared up at the boy she’d come to love twice. “Oh no, poor Chaton. However will I go on without you?” she exclaimed theatrically, leaning into Chat and pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. Chat moved the arm on her shoulder and wrapped it around her waist, so he could pull her in closer. She put her hand back on the railing where it had been before her theatrics, but she remained tucked into his side. “Hey, Chat? I was wondering,” she trailed off.

Chat looked out onto the Parisian sunset, perfectly content. He felt the beginnings of a purr form in his chest. “What can I do for you, Princess?”

“If I guessed who you were, would you be honest about it?” She felt him tense and shift away slightly. The moment was ruined because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “Oh! Umm, ignore me. You don’t have to answer that. Just pretend it-”

“I’d definitely tell you,” he said quietly, shuffling back to hold her tighter than before. 

Marinette could honestly say she never expected to make it this far. “Umm okay. Do you go to Collège Françoise Dupont?”

“Yeah,” he answered shortly. _I shouldn’t give her any more information than she asks for,_ he thought. _There are so many guys at that school, she might not guess it’s me. But if she does guess right, how bad could it be? I’m sure Ladybug would understand, eventually. Hopefully._

“Are you in my class?” She had plans to box him into a corner of confession and there were two outcomes, he lies to her or he reveals himself.

“I-I am,” he stuttered out. There aren’t nearly as many guys in their class. Especially not blonde ones.

She half expected him to lie, not out of malice but because his identity is supposed to be more of a secret that he’s making it out to be. “Would you say we’re friends?”

“I’d hope so.”

She smiled mischievously, “Is your name Max?”

His eyes widened almost comically, she seemed so sure she knew who he was only to guess he’s Max? “Umm no. It’s not”

“Ivan then? What about Nate? Or maybe Kim?”

“Not even close.”

“Nino? I can’t believe you’re Chat Noir. I always guessed you were more of a dog person, really. What will Alya think?” 

“I’m not Nino. Princess, are you teasing me?” He looked down at the girl huddled into his side. Her eyes alight in humor with a smile on her face.

She giggled. “Of course I am Adrien. You really think I’d guess you were Max?” She turned so that they were looking at each other head-on with his arm still wrapped around her waist and her hands between them, pressed against his chest. “What kind of guesser do you take me for.”

“How’d you figure me out? Was it my dashing good looks? Or maybe my infectious sense of humor?” he laughed, running his free hand through his hair before settling it on Marinette’s waist with the other one.

Once again, Marinette flushed. “Oh! Um, well, you see I um just had a feeling I guess?” she stammered, looking away from his gaze.

“Really? You just happened to guess who I am under this skin-tight catsuit? That’s not something Ladybug or Hawkmoth have been able to do.” He heard Marinette mumble something under her breath but ignored it. “Really though. What gave me away?”

Marinette looked up to meet his eyes and took a shaking breath. “Do you remember Dark Cupid? The akuma Kim transformed into?” 

“Not very well. From what I heard I was under his influence for most of the fight. Apparently, my Lady had to kiss me to break his control.” 

“Do you know why she had to kiss you?”

‘’Not really. I didn’t even know she had done it until Nadja Chamack showed me the footage,” he said.

“I didn’t know this at the time,” she started,” but the only way to break his influence was true love’s kiss. It was a part of our lesson with Mlle. Bustier that day. Anyway, I kissed you and it broke the curse and I didn’t think anything of it, I was just happy you were okay. But tonight, Alya told me that only true loves kiss could have broken his control. But that didn’t make sense, because the only person I love is Adrien and I kissed Chat and that couldn’t have worked unless they were the same person. So, um, yeah,” she rambled, unaware of the growing confusion on his face.

“But you didn’t kiss me that day. Ladybug did?” He looked at her with his head tiled to the side. If Ladybug kissed him, then Marinette couldn’t have because he was only shot with one arrow. And that doesn't make sense, because there's nothing Mari hates more than a liar and she wouldn't lie to him. That means she probably kissed him that day, but so did Ladybug. So, if his princess and his lady both kissed him then they’d have to be the…same…person…

Marinette watched his face and saw the moment he made the connection. His smile went from friendly yet confused to blinding and full of love. He laughed and tightened his grip around her. “My Lady!” he exclaimed in what could only be described as pure elation. 

Marinette brought her hands from between their chests and draped her arms around his neck. “Hey kitty,” she said softly. 

They stood just enjoying the other’s embrace until Marinette’s mom called from the trapdoor to the bedroom that dinner was almost ready. “I don’t want to go,” Adrien admitted. “I just found out who you are and I love you even more now and I never want to be apart from you again.”

“I know what you mean. Transform and have dinner with us. There should be another place setting since Alya went home and if there isn’t one I sure my dad will make one for you,” she offered. She knew there was nothing waiting for him at home except an awkward dinner with Nathalie and forced piano practice.

Adrien grinned, “What’s wrong with the costume? I’m sure your parents would love to have dinner with Chat Noir.”

“They would, but I don’t think they’d be too happy to watch me beat you at video games. I mean if you can’t even beat a civilian in a game, how could you ever hope to beat an akuma?” she teased back. 

“You win. I’ll go transform. See you soon princess,” he said, already reaching for his baton. 

“See you soon, kitty. Oh! After dinner, we need to come up with a story for Alya about what happened up here and why Adrien and I are dating after Chat Noir visited. She’s going to grill me for the details tomorrow.”

Adrien fumbled with his baton and looked at Marinette with wide, hopeful eyes. “We’re dating?”

“I thought that was what would happen next. But I understand if you don't want to,” she said quietly. Adrien saw her start to shrink in on herself in self-doubt. 

“My lady, there is nothing I could possibly want more, except your hand in marriage but that will come later,” he dropped his baton in favor of reaching for her hands and pressed kisses to her knuckles. “I might be a bit late to dinner though,” he said, still holding her hands. “I can’t show up to my first dinner as your boyfriend empty-handed. What on Earth would your mother think of me?” 

“Don’t be too late, or I’ll miss you.” She kissed his cheek.

“I’ll try my best, Mari.” With that said, he plucked his baton off the ground and vaulted over the balcony and out of sight.

Marinette shook her head lovingly before she made her way back into her room to change for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for any fandom, but hopefully, it won't be my last.


End file.
